Surprise Out Back
by Fred is awesome
Summary: Why is Verity quitting WWW? Could it be something to do with the slight crush she may have on the younger of her bosses? Psh, no, she doesn't like George... No... Please R&R :3


There went the next girl sneaking out of the shop after sleeping with a twin. Verity scowled as the girl pretended she was another customer and looked at the cash register, trying to not look too angry. What if it had been George she had slept with? She sighed and leant her head on the desk, watching the twins close up the shop.  
'You can go home now, Verity!' Fred said cheerfully, practically skipping into the back room.  
'See you tomorrow, Leprechaun!' George smirked, walking in after Fred. Verity rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, storming out of the shop. She couldn't help being so short... Sure, five foot for a nineteen year old really was short, but Fred and George didn't need to tease her that much... Fred and George were close to a foot talker, being 5'10", as they were shorter than the average Weasley, them and Charlie being the shorter, stockier sons.  
George had called her a leprechaun because of her shortness and her obvious Irish blood. It had always been his nickname for her, he only called her by her name if he was angry at her.  
But this had proved to her that it was Fred who had slept with the girl, like usual. He was much happier. She didn't think she'd seen a girl come out from sleeping with George before, Fred was probably using the one night stands to get over Angelina...  
She didn't know how much longer she could go with working in the shop, she knew she shouldn't... She didn't want to ruin her work relationship or get embarrassed.  
Verity Gallagher, the ex Hufflepuff, the assistant in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the girl who was thinking of leaving the shop had a tiny, weeny crush on George Weasley. It was hardly anything, she just admired him, thought extremely highly of him, appreciated must things about him, found him extremely attractive, got goosebumps whenever he spoke to her, got butterflies whenever he accidentally touched her, found any excuse to talk to him and couldn't stop thinking about him.  
Nothing at all.

She fell face first onto her bed and groaned, pulling the blanket over her head.  
Why would he like her back?  
He was attractive, funny, popular, athletic, witty, intelligent, successful, sly, kind, caring, protective, and a bloody good wizard. He was just amazing.  
She was short, childlike in appearance, not exactly pretty, not the funniest person around, too short for anyone to notice her back at when they were at Hogwarts, she couldn't fly, she wasn't clever, working as an assistant in a shop, and not great with her spell work. She was incredibly loyal, and she was kind and caring, though she'd never boast about it, making her modest, too.  
He was also cocky. This endeared her towards him, though, he was confident, she was shy. He was everything she'd dreamed about in a man, and she just wished she could admit how she felt.  
She didn't want to be hurt, though. She didn't want to tell him...  
So she decided that she had to quit, she couldn't stay there and put herself in more pain, because one day George would get a girlfriend, and it would kill her. It scared her, she was worried about falling in love with him, she didn't want to get to that stage. It would be too late to back out, then, she wouldn't be able to leave him.

She stood in front of the mirror the next day, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail in an attempt to make herself look older. She wanted them to take get seriously, she didn't want to be teased. She bit her lip and apparated to the shop early and going up to the flat, knocking. She'd make them aware, stay until they found a replacement, then leave. She was hoping to talk to Fred, he wouldn't ask as many questions.  
The door opened and Verity found herself looking at a topless George, before blushing bright red. George smirked and flexed his muscles.  
'Like what you see?' Verity glared at him, trying not to stare. Yes, yes she did like what she saw.  
'Shut up, George!' Verity said with venom, pushing past him and into the flat, ignoring George's protests.  
'Where's Fred?' she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 'And for god's sake, George, put on a bloody shirt!' George blinked and conjured up a shirt, stepping forwards and sitting on the sofa.  
'You know, you're rather cute when you're angry.'  
'I'm not playing around, George. Get me Fred before I kick your balls so hard that there will be no mother of your children on account of you having no children!' Verity threatened, mentally smirking as George's eyes widened and he jumped up and into his room.  
She didn't want to be mean, but it was a way to distance herself from the Weasley, he'd be scared of her. She hated it, but it was better than him teasing her and hurting her in turn.  
Fred walked out with George hidden behind him, eyebrow raised.  
'Yes?'  
'I'd like to talk to you alone, please.' she said, feeling confident for the first time in a while.  
'Anything you have to say can be said in front of George.' Fred said slowly, still hiding the younger twin. Had she really freaked him out that much? Fred was wearing a slightly impressed face, which meant she had scared George.  
'Fine. I'm quitting, I'll stay until you find a replacement, then I'm gone. Good luck with your search.' she said plainly, before turning and apparating away. She couldn't bear to see their shocked faces, the disappointment they'd have in her...  
She sat on her sofa and curled up, beginning to cry, which she continued to do until she had to go back. She took a deep breath and composed herself, before apparating back and grabbing her work apron, avoiding the twins' gazes.

A few hours later, she felt an arm snake around her waist and the trespasser of her personal space place his chin on her head, holding her close to him. She tensed up and thought about it.  
Although George was confident, Fred was a lot more confident when it came to girls... He knew what to say to get him out of situations that could be slightly bad with flirting... So this was him, he knew that Verity wouldn't hurt him. George was probably still too scared to go near her...  
'You've been crying... Why?' Fred whispered, sighing. Verity blinked and said quietly.  
'That's none of your business, Mister Weasley...'  
'Mister Weasley? We're not going back to formalities again, are we? Please don't.' Verity shrugged and started struggling, only to feel Fred hold her tighter.  
Suddenly, George was stood in front of them, glaring at his twin.  
'Let go of her. Now.' Fred knew that George was angry and that it was best not to do anything else to provoke him.  
'Oblivious.' Fred whispered in her ear, before backing away and going back to work. George stared at her for a moment, and she continued to look down.  
'Hey, can I show you something? Out back, I think you'll like it...' George said, sounding cheerful. Verity hesitated, before nodding. George lead her out and into the back room, taking her around the corner and pushed a brick in a wall, watching it come apart to form a thin corridor. Verity raised an eyebrow and walked in with George's reassurance that there wasn't a prank in there and looked around.  
'What did you want to show me?' she asked, before feeling herself being turned around. George stepped closer to her and lifted her chin up and leaning down, before kissing her softly. Verity blinked, before registering what was happening and kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer so she could reach better, smiling as he put his arms around her waist.  
'I really like you, leprechaun.' George whispered, resting his chin on her head.  
'I happen to like you, too.' Verity admitted, smiling.  
'So, did you like what I showed you?' George asked, smirking. Verity thought for a moment, trying to think about what he meant.  
'Oh! The kiss? Yes, I enjoyed it very much!' she grinned, nuzzling his neck. George grinned.  
'Would you object heavily to me doing it again?'  
'Oh, I can promise that I won't object to that at all...' And so he kissed her again.

Both emerged from the back room quite a while later, George's hair thoroughly messed up with a smug look on his face and Verity blushing, tying her hair back up. Fred looked over at them and smirked.  
'Finally...' he muttered to himself.  
'Little help over here, if you're not too busy with each other!'

* * *

My friend wanted to read this… All I have to say to her if she's reading this is that if she laughs, I won't be happy.

So, please review? Criticism is much appreciated; I know I can improve a lot.

If anything doesn't make sense, I'm sorry… My brain doesn't like to put things in the right order, I have dyslexic tendencies.

Thank you for reading :3

And I know I made Fred sound slightly like a man whore, but he isn't, he's just trying to make Angie jealous, in my mind… They both still love each other, and after this she takes him back ^.^

And the friendship part of it was in reference to Fred and Verity, where he's trying to work out what's up with her.

Kira  
xxxx


End file.
